


what would i do (if not for you)

by dootdoot



Series: Monster!AU [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Monster!AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Kalim, i dont know how to pace for shit, is there going to be plot? Who knows, jamil is a (tired) college student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dootdoot/pseuds/dootdoot
Summary: Jamil found an injured wolf on his way back. It only gets downhill from there.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: Monster!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992901
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's something i've wanted to write since the halloween cards were dropped. unfortunately, this is also the time when university piles up work on you... i wanted the first chapter to be out by halloween, so here it is!

He ran as fast as his legs could take him.

The shouts rang too near for his liking. The pain on his body serves as a reminder as to what would happen if he was ever caught. The next time he tries to escape…

_There won’t be a next time._

Desperate for freedom, he pushed and pushed and pushed until his legs give out. He stumbled, the gravel scratching him as he fell. The blood loss is getting to him- everything’s moving, his head hurts, his body hurts, and he can’t feel his legs anymore- yet all he felt was relief, knowing he has finally- _finally_ \- lost them.

He looked up at the sky. The moon stared back at him, pitying him. Even if it is the only thing to keep him company, at least he’s not alone, in a way.

Even if it didn’t last long, at least he gets to be free in his final hours.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of pine and cold air. His consciousness faded in and out. He could only cherish whatever moment he has left.

* * *

Jamil Viper’s life, like all life, began when he was born.

He’s not much different than any other person on the planet, really. He has loving parents and a mean but adorable sister. He’s one of the top students at Night Raven College, is well-liked among peers, and has secured a plan for his future. Graduate with flying colours, intern in a prestigious company, earn a high position and he’ll be set for life.

But even plans can derail.

_Oh god, what do I do?_

Jamil’s not sure how he’s supposed to approach it, his feet planted on the ground. Of all the times he took this shortcut, there were never any wild animals this size around. Sure, there might be a deer or two crossing, but never a wolf.

He took a step forward. The wolf seems injured, the only indication that it’s still alive is its chest rising and falling. The blood puddle grows bigger, ever so slightly, and Jamil had no idea what to _do_. The reason why he’s out this late is because of his extra basketball club sessions, and there wasn’t any reception in the area. Even if there were, the closest open clinic is in the inner city, miles away from here.

He reached the wolf’s side, trying to discern where the wounds are. He winced. Gash marks littered the poor wolf’s body. A fight with another one of its kind, perhaps? Though, it didn’t look like claw marks…

He didn’t have anything on him that could help it, and it might not be possible for it to survive for long. The least he could do is stay with it, right?

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. The wolf didn’t budge. “I wish I could help you.”

Its breathing slowed, its eyes still shut. He’s not sure if it’s conscious enough to hear him.

“What’s this?”

Jamil backed up, trying to find the source. He didn’t hear anyone else around, nor was there any sound of footsteps. The voice chuckled, “Relax. I’m not here to hurt you, or him.”

A man came out seemingly from nowhere. His skin so pale he almost seems dead, blonde hair cascading above his shoulders, turning purple at its end. He made no sound, his footsteps so light it’s as if he was gliding, barely grazing the ground. His ethereal aura… It’s almost suffocating. The closer he got the more defensive Jamil became. The other noticed his shift in attitude and sighed, “How did it ever come to this…?”

“You’re… talking about the wolf?”

“Of course.”

He couldn’t give an answer.

“Judging by your silence, you don’t know.”

He shrugged.

The other man hummed, taking out a small vial. The liquid it contains mirrored the sky perfectly, the moon and stars aligned with its reflection. Jamil stared at it warily, “What’re you doing?”

He looked at him as if it were obvious. “It will heal him.”

Jamil frowned. “How do I know I can trust you?”

The man paused. “You don’t. But you have no other option, is there? Unless you want to let him die instead?”

“…fine.”

He watched as the strange man opened the vial and poured its contents on the wolf’s injuries. As if magic, the wounds closed on its own. The wolf’s skin sewed and knitted itself back together, as if nothing ever happened.

Even more strange, the wolf seems like it’s shifting. Its fur slowly disappeared, as well as its claws and muzzle turning into something more… smooth. The next thing he knew, in its place is an unconscious boy. He’s never seen the pattern of the boy’s clothes, not recognising the tattoos on his face, and… are those ears real?

His confusion must be quite evident, as the other man let out a soft laugh.

“What… What do I do now?”

“That’s entirely up to you,” the man said. “You could leave him here. Or you could bring him elsewhere.”

“…but you saved him. Aren’t you supposed to do that?”

But there was no answer. The other man had already disappeared, leaving him alone kneeling on the ground with a strange unconscious boy- who was... apparently the wolf...?

Maybe all of this is a dream. Maybe he’s actually in his apartment, asleep, and his dreams are the result of watching too many movies.

The cold air and the ground beneath felt too real.

“Okay…” Careful as to not hurt him, he carried the boy. “Just… play along. That’s how dreams work, right?”

He had not much recollection of sprinting all the way back to the apartment, of making sure he wasn’t seen by anyone (though, who would be out anyway?), and of passing out on the couch alongside the boy.

Once he wakes up, things would be back to normal. At least, that’s what he hopes for.

* * *

So.

“I’m Kalim! What’s your name?”

It turns out that what happened last night was, in fact, not a dream.

“Uh…” Jamil can’t help but stare at how much the wolf boy’s ears wiggled, “Jamil.”

“Thank you, Jamil!” Kalim smiled, his tail wagging insistently. It looks so soft and fluffy and is it rude to ask if he could touch it? “You saved me, and you let me stay in your home… I’m forever in your debt!”

“Isn’t forever too much…?” Jamil still can’t believe what he’s seeing. How he managed to keep his voice composed is beyond him. “And I wasn’t the one who saved you.”

“Huh?” Kalim tilted his head. His ears flopped to the side and it took a lot of restraint for Jamil to not _touch them_. “But you’re the only one here…”

Before he could say anything, Kalim is already walking around his apartment, inspecting every souvenir and photographs he had around. “Is this your home?”

“Yes.” Jamil looked at his phone. 7:50 a.m. _Crap, first class is gonna start soon!_

“It’s kinda… small…”

He pretends he didn’t hear Kalim’s comment. “Look, I have classes in 10 minutes. There’s some leftover food in the fridge, if you’re hungry. Can I trust you to not mess anything while I’m gone?”

“You’re gonna leave?” Kalim’s eyes widened, as if the idea was reprehensible.

“I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

“But I don’t know that!” He whined, his ears already drooping. “Can’t I go with you?”

“What? No!”

“Please? I promise I’ll behave!”

“No, you’re staying here.”

“Jamiiil!”

The headache forming in Jamil’s head worsens. Coupled with his empty stomach, lack of sleep and coffee, he didn’t have the patience to deal with… whatever this is.

The wolf boy kept whining, and all Jamil could think of, really, was, _I guess this is my life now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did well enough for the first chapter. i have no promises on how often this will update, but i will do my best to finish it. i hope you all can enjoy it!
> 
> and i know he never said his name, but we all know that the other person was vil. at least, i hope i got his dialogue in character enough for him to be recognised as vil. i'm not sure whether to tag him or not, since he's not exactly the most prominent character in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, whether Jamil likes it or not. And yes, even when there's apparently a supernatural creature who's currently residing in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! chapter 2! please enjoy!

To say that Jamil’s in a bad mood is an overstatement. Though, with him glaring more often and his overall grumpiness, you can’t blame people for thinking that. In truth, he just has a lot in his mind.

It’s been three days since the incident, and he’s still reeling in from the fact that:

  1. There’s a werewolf living in his apartment.
  2. Werewolves exist, apparently.
  3. If werewolves exist, does that mean other supernatural creatures exist too? Like the other man he met that night. Is he one as well?
  4. There’s a werewolf living in his apartment.



He sighed, probably for the tenth time that day. He can barely concentrate on his lessons, let alone his schoolwork. He plucked his phone out, mindlessly scrolling and skimming through the tabs he kept.

_Werewolf origins. Werewolf sightings. Do werewolves shift only at the full moon? What do wolves usually eat? Can wolves eat vegetables?_

Let’s just say that as knowledgeable the Internet may be, it couldn’t provide him with all the answers. They don’t exactly have a website specifically on how to keep a werewolf as happy and comfortable as possible.

“Jamil!” A figure jumped at his back, effectively knocking him over. Jamil yelped, his face immediately turning into a scowl the moment he saw who it was. “Floyd.”

“Sorry bout that,” Floyd grinned, showing off his pointed set of teeth. He’s clearly not sorry. “Though, usually you won’t fall for that. You sick or something?”

Jamil’s frown deepened, already getting up and brushing off any dust that got caught on his jacket. “No. And before you ask, it’s none of your business.”

His classmate pouted, poking his cheek. “So mean.”

Jamil brushed him off. He’s not in the mood for Floyd’s games, especially since he hasn’t thought much about how he’s going to deal with Kalim in the long term. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t figure out what to make for today’s dinner.

Kalim, so far, had been… obedient enough, for the lack of a better term. He didn’t break Jamil’s things and he didn’t do anything to warrant suspicion from his neighbors. He’s not the best with housework (Kalim broke two plates trying to clean them yesterday, though it could be because of his more-than-human strength), but he made up for it with his enthusiasm. What’s surprising to Jamil is that Kalim seems unfamiliar with any food he made.

_“This is… rice, right?”_

_Jamil stared at Kalim as if he’d grown another head. “Of course. Do you… not know what rice is?”_

_Kalim flushed. “I know what it is!”_

_“But you never ate it?”_

_Kalim shook his head._

_Jamil handed him a plate. “Then, what do you usually eat?”_

_Kalim said it so nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday fact, “Raw meat.”_

_Jamil almost dropped the rice paddle._

_Kalim misinterpreted his reaction and panicked. “I- I’m not gonna eat you or anything!”_

_Jamil coughed. “I meant to ask whether that’s healthy. You do have a human form. Don’t you need vegetables in there too?”_

_“Oh. I dunno. That’s all I ever eat.”_

_“You never tried out anything else?”_

_Kalim only shrugged._

Floyd took Jamil’s bag, his expression indiscernible. He gave the bag a shake, amused by the clanking sound it gave off. “I thought you don’t drink this stuff.”

Jamil grabbed his bag, embarrassed. “Well, I do now.”

Floyd deadpanned. “That felt like you literally bought at least one of each from that vending machine.”

“…what of it?”

“Wait, how many did you actually buy?”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Jamil said, trying to avoid his prodding, “I have to get home. Schoolwork won’t write itself, you know.”

Floyd pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“Find someone else to bother.”

“Fine,” the taller man grumbled. “Enjoy drinking all that.”

Jamil waited until he’s at a safe distance before continuing his way home. Knowing Floyd, if he ever leaves his sight off him, he’ll just get dragged into something else.

_Can’t believe I bought all these…_ He mused, feeling the weight of 35 cans or so drinks on his back. All because he’s weak to Kalim’s puppy dog eyes.

* * *

“And what’s this one?”

Jamil handed him a can. “Coconut juice.”

Kalim gave a careful sniff, scrunching his nose. They’ve gone through almost halfway through the drinks Jamil bought, though not all of them were finished. The first time Kalim drank a carbonated one, he almost choked and spat it out.

He’ll admit, that _was_ hilarious.

“Does it have weird bubbles in it?”

Jamil smirked. “Why don’t you try it first?”

Kalim glared at him, knowing full well that Jamil found his ordeal amusing. He gave another small whiff, his tail swinging slowly, practically sweeping the dust off the floor. “It doesn’t smell like it…”

He sipped its contents, bracing for the worst. Jamil stared intently, as if this was some trashy drama series on TV (that he does _not_ like to watch, he just happened to be there when it’s on). Kalim’s eyes widened, sparkles seemingly coming off from him. He gulped it down in light speed, finishing the drink with a sigh. “This taste great! Can I have more?”

“I only bought one, sorry.” Kalim’s ears drooped. Jamil rolled his eyes at his display, though a smile formed on his face. “I’ll get more tomorrow.”

Kalim perked up. “Thanks!”

Kalim downed the rest of the drinks. By the end of it, he declared that the coconut juice is his favourite, still holding onto the can. Jamil briefly mused whether Kalim’s just drunk off cola, if that’s possible.

“By the way,” Jamil started, decorating the dining table with their dinner. “How long do you plan on staying here?”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Kalim put down plates, keeping his strength in mind.

“I don’t think ‘forever’ is possible…”

“Then… until I repaid my debts!”

“How long would that be?” Jamil sighed. “And I told you before, I didn’t save you.”

Kalim hummed, ignoring his last comment. “I dunno.”

Jamil wants to pull his hair out. _This guy…_

“Look, you can’t stay here… forever.” Kalim nodded. “That means you have to leave eventually.”

Kalim’s eyes were downcast, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Jamil’s heart clenched. He can’t believe he feels bad for the wolf boy, someone he only knew for three days. _Damn him and his droopy ears._ “I don’t mind you staying-” _Even if it is unexpected…_ “-it’s just… you can’t stay here for too long. It might complicate things.”

Kalim met his gaze. “Three months.”

Jamil blanched. “Three months-!?”

“Please!” Kalim bowed low. The image embarrassed Jamil, that someone would go that far just to _stay_. “I… I don’t have anywhere else to go. I promise, I’ll find somewhere else. But please, let me stay…”

“…”

Jamil flushed, covering his face. What was he supposed to do after that? The pain in Kalim’s voice… He can’t help but wonder what he went through for him to react like that. To make him desperate to stay with a complete stranger (though Kalim doesn’t act like they are strangers). He doesn’t feel like it’s his place to ask.

_It’s none of my business, anyway._

“…you can stay.”

Kalim seemed alarmed, looking up at him. His tail started wagging, knocking on the table’s leg. “Really!?”

Jamil nodded, slowly dropping his hand to his side. “I’m not gonna kick you out. But you better uphold your end of the bargain.”

Jamil is instantly wrapped in Kalim’s hold, Kalim’s grip tight on him. His boundless energy is practically leaking off his body. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Jamil awkwardly patted Kalim’s back. While he’s not used to this kind of affection, that doesn’t mean he’s entirely opposed to it. He’ll never admit that, though. “Alright, alright. Get off me already.”

Try as he might, he can’t hide the smile insistently plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear there's going to be plot, i swear-
> 
> thank you so much for reading and being patient! life is hectic, exams are coming and i really need to get my priorities straight (heh).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently meeting two supernatural beings in one lifetime is not enough.

“And,” Floyd dunked another ball down the hoop, “That’s another point for me!”

“Seriously,” Ace sighed, flopping on his back. “How do you expect me to win against you? This is so unfair.”

Floyd grinned. “Wanna go for another round?”

“No way! My arms and legs feel like they’re gonna fall off!”

The second year pouted. It had no effect on the first year, who’d rather lay on the cool ground than move. He directed his attention to Jamil. “What about you? Up for a 1 v 1?”

Jamil blinked, turning away from his phone. “Maybe not today. Sorry.”

Floyd huffed, “You two are so boring.”

Ace waved him off as Floyd sulked. He then propped himself up with his arms. “Hey, you okay?”

Jamil shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem out of it today.”

“He’s been out of it for days,” Floyd chimed in, scoring another perfect shot.

And, really, for a good reason. If hours upon hours of extensive research (read: searching through the Internet) is correct, Kalim will be unable to control his transformation during the next full moon. He has twenty days left until then, a lot of time to prepare really, but he’s not sure _how_ to prepare.

“Sorry, I’m not in the mood today. Got a little sick,” Jamil said, giving up on making a legitimate excuse. He’s met with a groan from Floyd- “At least come up with something believable!”- while Ace simply nodded with a, “Get better soon.”

Jamil sighed, already on his way to the door. Maybe he’s overthinking it. Surely Kalim would know how to deal with it.

* * *

“You could put me in a basement or something.”

Jamil stared at him. “What?”

“You know,” Kalim gestured to himself. “Since I can’t control myself during those full moons.”

“Kalim, I’m not locking you in a basement.” A beat. “Kalim, I don’t even _have_ a basement.”

Kalim shrugged. “You could buy some rope and tie me somewhere far from you.”

Jamil’s eye twitched. “I… am not doing that.”

“But it’s the safest option! I don’t want to hurt you…”

Jamil frowned. “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme? Were you never conscious in a full moon?”

The werewolf hesitated. “Well…”

The bell to his apartment rang, startling Kalim enough for him to jump.

He let out a nervous laugh. “Uh, expecting someone?”

Jamil shook his head. The screen showed some blonde man wearing a hat adorned with a large feather and a pale boy with a severe case of baby face, both of whom he has never met. A box stood beside them, the boy visibly upset while the older one trying to reassure him.

“Do you know them?” Jamil pointed to the screen. Kalim bounded to his side, inspecting the image before him. A smile formed as he nodded, the worry from before dashed and replaced with joy. _That’s a much better look_. “Yeah! They’re friends.”

“I see. I’ll let them in.” It seems to be his turn to worry. Aren’t people not supposed to know Kalim’s here?

“Alright!” Kalim was already by the door, his tail hitting the doorframe. “I’ll go greet them!”

“No, Kalim!” Really, he should get used to this. “You can’t go outside! Get back here-!”

* * *

“ _Bonjour, messieurs_!” The blonde man bowed with flourish. The dramatism of his act is, unfortunately, dampened by the completely ordinary cardboard box behind him. “I sincerely hope we did not interrupt anything important.”

Jamil raised a brow, wary of the stranger. Even if Kalim knew them, that doesn’t mean they’re worth his trust. “Not really, no.”

“And how have you been, _Roi d’or_?” The man smiled as he cupped Kalim’s face, inspecting him. The move startled Jamil, only relaxing a bit with the lack of discomfort coming from Kalim. “Any problems? Injuries and the like?”

The werewolf laughed, swatting his hand off, “I’m fine! Jamil’s been taking great care of me.”

“Not like I have a choice.” Even if he said that, he can’t help but feel a surge of pride from that.

“ _C’est bien_! Then I have nothing to worry about. Ah, where are my manners?” The man made an exaggerated expression of shock- what with his wide eyes and a hand on his chest. “You may call me Rook. The short one’s Epel.”

_Took you long enough_. Still, the comical eccentrics Rook displayed brought an amused smile on him.

“Instead of insulting my height, you could’ve brought this in,” the other boy grumbled, a small package on his hands. Looks more like a black case, with silver ornaments embroidered on its edges.

“Nonsense! It is simply too delicate for me to handle.”

Ignoring the two’s bickering, Jamil stared at the box keeping his door open. “This feels like a move in.”

Rook pushed it in as Kalim bounced beside him, the latter obviously eager. “He’s going to live here, _non_?”

Epel rolled his eyes. “Even if it’s only for a while, he won’t survive with only one set of torn clothes and, what I’m guessing, your hoodies.”

Jamil flushed as Kalim pulled at the red hoodie he’s currently wearing. It’s not like he had much of a choice. It’s either he lend his clothes or have Kalim walk around his apartment naked. Or in his wolf form, which isn’t that much of an improvement considering his size. “So, what, are these just his clothes? And how do you know that?”

“That contain some clothes that were picked out.” Epel patted the black case. “This one, well, it’s a little complicated.”

“And to answer your other question,” Rook chimed in. “ _Roi de Poison_ told us, and tasked us to deliver these.”

Perhaps his confusion was quite visible. Epel sighed. “The guy who you met nights ago, Vil? He’s the one.”

_Vil, huh?_ Jamil didn’t miss the way Kalim’s smile faltered at the mention of him. “So, you’re acquainted with him.”

“Guess you could say that,” Epel mumbled, irritation mixing into his words. “More like his servants, if anything.”

“ _Monsieur Crabapple_ ,” Rook warned, earning a challenging ‘what?’ from the boy.

Kalim let out a soft laugh at their display. “You two haven’t change a bit.”

Epel went from a scowl to a grin, giving him a playful nudge as he unclasped the black case. “Please, it’s only been months since we saw you.”

The way Epel mellowed out as soon as his attention shifted to Kalim, the teasing tone he used, it proves that they’re familiar with each other, at least. There’s a sense of relief from the thought that Kalim has people he can depend on besides him. Yet, an ugly feeling pooled inside, one he willed away.

He’d rather not let such emotions fester over someone he only knew for a week.

He focused his attention on their second guest. Rook stared out the window, as if trying to discern… something. Jamil frowned, there doesn’t seem to be of any importance other than the usual scenery. “Is something wrong?”

The strange look disappeared. Rook smiled, shaking his head. “Nothing of any importance. _Ne t'inquiète pas_.”

Jamil blinked. “Huh?”

Rook waved him off, “Simply surveying your abode, _Monsieur Multi_. Truly, it is a wonderful home. Clean, without a speck of dust! That must be difficult to maintain, living with another.”

He nodded, even if the compliment flew past him.

The conversation dropped after that- Jamil suffocating from the awkward air while Rook took his time checking his apartment. Perhaps this is a good chance for him to get more reliable information about the supernatural entities. “If it’s alright, may I ask you some questions?”

“ _Oui_! Of course.”

“Are you-” Jamil gestured at him then at Kalim. “-like him?”

Rook laughed, shaking his head. “ _Non_. I’m completely human. However, _Monsieur Crabapple_ -” Epel, his mind supplies. “-is. He is an undead creature of the night, just like _Roi de Poison_.”

“Undead creature? Like a vampire?”

Rook nodded, seemingly pleased at his quick thinking. Jamil glanced at the boy. Epel’s holding up a vial with blue liquid, talking animatedly to Kalim, who’s listening and nodding along. He looked so young. To think, he died before he could even live (what could have been) half his life.

Jamil blurted out, “I thought vampires can’t walk under the sun, or else they’ll burn or something.”

The somber mood lightened up immediately, Rook giving a small chuckle. “With prolonged exposure and intense heat, perhaps. So long as shade are readily available, they should be fine.”

“I see.”

Before he could start another topic, Epel snapped his fingers, gaining his attention. “Hey, I need you to listen up. This is important, especially for when the full moon’s out.”

That’s exactly what he was worried about. Jamil nodded, moving to face him. Epel held up the vial with blue liquid. “Give this to him the night before the full moon. It won’t stop the transformation, but he’ll be aware of his surroundings, at the very least.”

He carefully placed it back in the black case, only to pull two others. One was filled with clear liquid, the other a viscous purple. “Mix these two in case he gets injured. The clear one’s safe for humans to ingest, and it acts as medicine. But once mixed, it can be poisonous to the human digestive system. Just pour it on any wounds he might have, and it should heal up fine.”

Jamil made a mental note to jot this down soon after.

“And this.” This time, the vampire took out a large container shaped with pink glass and a screw on its top. “This can disguise any supernatural creatures of their features for three hours. Drink three spoons of it, and only three spoons allowed for a day. Nothing more, else it might have… some undesirable effects. You, don’t drink any of it.”

Epel looked up at Jamil expectantly, holding out the case to him. “You got all that? I don’t want to repeat myself. I told him already, but I wanna make sure. I don’t want you or him dying because both of you forgot.”

Jamil gave another nod, Kalim following suit. “Yeah, got it.”

“And that’s it!” Epel stretched his arms. “Guess our job’s done. We’ll come by on some days, so that these don’t run out.”

“I suppose it’s time for us to return, then,” Rook said. “It is a pleasure to meet you. And to see you again, _Roi d’or_.”

Jamil simply nodded, the black case surprisingly a heavy weight on his hands. Kalim launched himself on Epel, gripping him tight. “Thanks for everything! I’m so glad I can see you guys again!”

“Let me breathe a bit.” Epel ruffled Kalim’s hair with his free hand. Jamil can’t help but smile as Kalim did the same to Rook. Belatedly, he realised that’s what he’s been doing frequently as of late.

“Give Vil my thanks,” Kalim whispered. _That name again._

Rook nodded, a gentle look on his face. He patted Kalim’s head, earning a giggle from the other. “We will.”

* * *

Epel groaned. Even if the evening sun wasn’t fully out, bless this cloudy day, it still itches his skin. “Why can’t he just do this by himself? Makin’ us do his dirty work…”

Rook adjusted the umbrella on his hand, mindful of keeping Epel under its shade. “ _Roi de Poison_ is a busy man. He wouldn’t have the time. Thus, it is our duty to carry out his orders. Besides, aren’t you glad to see him well?”

“Yeah, but you know what I mean,” the vampire huffed, his annoyance not dissipating any time soon. Rook sighed. Centuries are apparently not enough to rid of Epel’s distaste of running errands for Vil, specifically. Vil himself claimed that this is an improvement compared to when Epel first came under his wing, and Rook can’t help but wonder what he was like before.

Epel’s posture stiffened. It was so slight that Rook almost missed it. Years earlier, he would have. He lowered his voice, a quiet whisper shared only between them, “What is it?”

He didn’t reply, but it’s enough for Rook to understand. They trudged along the path, keeping their alerts high. No one would be foolish enough to attack in broad daylight, especially with a crowd around the area.

Once far enough, Epel’s shoulders relaxed a tad bit, yet Rook couldn’t bring himself to lower his guard. Epel would’ve scoffed at him- a human shouldn’t worry for a vampire’s safety- but he can’t help it.

Rook took a glance back. Even if their suspicions were wrong, they must report this to Vil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i… struggled… but the chapter’s finally done… not much happened here other than an excuse for plot devices to appear so yeah. *cough*
> 
> epel’s at the delinquent stage, which is why he doesn’t try to act ‘delicate’. if anything, he’s just trying to piss vil off.
> 
> i used google translate for the french words so if they’re wrong (or ‘too’ correct, since rook’s not supposed to be fluent in french, i think?) please correct me!


End file.
